Um Anjo sem rosto
by Kayla Armilas
Summary: Um simples muro teria capacidade de deter um futuro Cavaleiro de Ouro a encontrar o seu destino? Essa pergunta só Saga pode responder...
1. Capitulo I – A melodia do anjo sem rosto

Um anjo sem rosto

Capitulo I – A melodia do anjo sem rosto

Uma noite como outra qualquer no Santuário, Saga caminhava olhando para seu templo, como se isso pudesse revelar o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual ele era o único dentre os outros aspirantes a Cavaleiro de Ouro a viver naquela área privilegiada apenas aos cavaleiros de ouros. Aiolos e Shura as vezes ate brincava com ele dizendo que ele era o favorito do Grande Mestre, ou que ele era descendente de uma família nobre, e por isso não residia nas pequenas cabanas. Saga não se irritava com essas coisas, por ser uma pessoa muito educada. O que ele lamentava é que sentia uma grande curiosidade em saber o porque disso, mas não ousava perguntar isso ao Grande Mestre.

As noites do Santuário sempre foram muito silenciosas, porem, essa noite tinha algo diferente... Saga pode escutar ao longe, algo parecido com um murmúrio trazido pelo vento leste. Ele foi seguindo o tal som até que ficasse cada vez mais nítido. Era uma melodia triste vindo de uma voz angelical além dos muros do Santuário. Saga não soube dizer a si próprio, se o motivo pelo qual não ultrapassar aquele muro, o qual ele podia fazer facilmente, era porque respeitava as leis do santuário, ou se era porque estava hipnotizado pela voz doce e envolvente. Sentou-se em uma pilastra caída que obviamente se tratava do resquício da ultima batalha que aconteceu a muitos anos atrás. Saga ficou ali por mais ou menos uma hora, apenas escutando a suave sinfonia, e mesmo quando ela cessou, não se deu conta de tão aéreo que estava. Os minutos passaram, e nada da bela voz recomeçar a cantar. Ficou angustiado, com vontade de sair do Santuário pra pedir ao anjo que catava que continuasse. Sabia que não podia fazer isso mesmo, e decidiu voltar pra casa onde não conseguiu dormir direito. Vira e mexe acordava como nas outra noites que tinha pesadelos...

Saga ainda pequeno, brincava com seu cavalinho esculpido em madeira. Era um brinquedo simples, mas ele adorava, pois havia sido o seu primeiro. Pra onde ele ia, o cavalinho ia com ele. A lembrança de um menino da mesma idade que ele era sempre distorcida. Tudo o que podia ver era que esse menino queria tomar seu cavalinho... e seus pais discutindo sobre um assunto, que estava fora de sua compreensão. Tudo o que pode entender foi "A culpa foi sua de investir toda a nossa fortuna em ações duvidosas", "estamos em tempos difíceis, e você só faz reclamar... temos sorte que conseguimos aeroplano para voltarmos pra casa", "essa lata velha? Não me faça rir... isso não é sorte" , "rápido, proteja os meninos, vamos cair". O aeroplano cai no mar e o menino Saga acorda em meio a varias pessoas vestidas de uma forma estranha...

Nessa hora Saga acorda banhado em suor, que até chegou a deixar a cama e o lençol molhados também.

- Mais uma vez que eu tenho esse pesadelo... Pensei que depois do Grande Mestre ter enviado alguns soldados para descobrir algo sobre meu passado, e me entregou esses recortes de jornal, eu nunca mais teria esses pesadelos a noite.

Falava isso enquanto abria uma caixa estava sob o criado-mudo, pegando um recorte de jornal, onde se podia ler:

"Uma das famílias mais ricas e influentes de toda a Grécia acaba de sofrer um acidente aéreo. As pessoas mais íntimas a família, dizem que o senhor e senhora Lykaios viajavam com seus dois filhos em um aeroplano fretado, destino a Grécia depois de perderem a fortuna ao comprar ações de uma multinacional falida. O senhor Lykaios que pilotava a aeronave, perdeu o controle ao entrar em uma tempestade elétrica ao chegar nas proximidades da ilha Kérkira, resultando no acidente. As autoridades começaram a busca em um perímetro estabelecido pela guarda costeira, com intenção de regatar os possíveis sobreviventes, e apurar o caso."

Saga pega outro recorte de jornal e começa a ler:

"Um mês se passou desde o trágico acidente aéreo, e só foram encontrados os corpos do senhor e da senhora Lykaios. As buscas para encontrar as crianças continuam. Os especialistas dizem que as possibilidades delas ainda estarem vivas é mínima. Pessoas de varias partes do mundo se comoveram com a situação, e juntaram esforços com o as autoridades gregas nessa busca".

Ele pega o ultimo recorte e lê com a sua visão turva pelas lagrimas que escorriam em seu rosto:

"A busca incansável das autoridades e das organizações não-governamentais, perderam a esperança. As buscas pelos corpos dos irmãos gêmeos Lykaios cessou esta tarde. Ao lado das lápides dos pais terá duas lápides com os nomes das crianças. A cerimônia simbólica será amanhã as 15:00 horas."

- Acho que eu não devia ter pedido isso ao Grande Mestre... Toda vez que eu leio isso, fico mais triste ainda... – Saga colocou os recortes de volta na caixa, e depois trocou os lençóis. Depois de tudo isso, finalmente conseguiu dormir.

A rotina do santuário seguiu-se como o de praxe no dia seguinte. Para Aiolos, que sempre procurava ser bem atento a tudo, viu que mais uma vez Saga tinha se tornado uma outra pessoa. Tinha dias que ele era responsável e tinha uma forma requintada de falar e agir. Mesmo quando ele usava suas roupas surradas de treinamento, tinha um ar superioridade.

Mas tinha dias em que Saga agia meio estranho. Era um completo irresponsável, e até deixava de falar educadamente. Aioiros muitas das vezes comentava com Shura sobre isso, mas este apenas dizia que era impressão dele, ou que talvez Saga estivesse de mau-humor.

Os dias se passaram e Saga tinha cada vez mais vontade de voltar ao local onde esteve apreciando aquela melodia. Nunca mais tinha ido lá porque não acreditava que o doce anjo estivesse naquele lugar novamente. Mas por via das duvidas, decidiu ir ver se não a escutava novamente.

Ao chegar próximo ao lugar de onde estava há umas noites atrás, o futuro Cavaleiro de Ouro escutou a melodia sumindo aos poucos, e isso o fez deduzir que ela estava indo embora. Sem perder tempo Saga correu para a entrada do Santuário, mas foi barrado pelos guardas.

- Onde pretende ir a uma hora dessa, rapaz? O Grande Mestre não permitiu que ninguém saísse.

- É que eu queria apenas olhar o mundo lá fora...

- Quando o Grande Mestre te der permissão, você pode ir sem problema nenhum... Agora volte pra sua casa para dormir.

Não tinha outro jeito senão voltar para seu templo e tentar dormir, o que não foi fácil, pois mais uma noite ele teve aquele terrível pesadelo. Só que dessa vez ele viu algo mais do que o de costume. Em um relance a pessoa que o tirou do mar revolto e o deixou na areia da praia. Mas quem seria essa pessoa, e por que não o esperou despertar pra que ele pudesse agradecer?

Continua...

Lykaios em grego significa: de um lobo, como um lobo.

Kérkira, também chamada Corfu, é uma ilha do noroeste da Grécia, a mais setentrional das ilhas Jônicas; um estreito canal a separa do continente.

Bom pessoal, essa fanfic não será longa. O próximo capitulo será o final. Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro.

Beijos, pessoal, e até o próximo.

KaylaArmilas


	2. Capitulo II – Quem é você?

Capitulo II – Quem é você?

O muro onde Saga tinha escutado a melodia triste na noite anterior, foi freqüentemente visitado por ele todas noites no mesmo horário. Mas nessa noite ele havia chegado mais cedo porque estava ansioso para colocar seu plano em pratica. Dessa noite não passaria.

Não teve que esperar muito, pois, a suave melodia triste começara. Quando esta se cessou, Saga saiu correndo em direção a estrada do Santuário, onde alguns guardas mantinham seus postos. Quando eles tentaram impedir a sua passagem Saga começou a lutar com eles sem usar seu cosmo, o que o perder um tempo considerável. Mas como ele não queria chamar a atenção de ninguém, teria que ser assim. Quando conseguiu deixar todos inconscientes, só pode ver ao longe um vulto de uma mulher bem-feita de corpo dobrando a esquina da entrada do vilarejo. Correu o máximo que pode sem usar sua velocidade de cavaleiro (afinal de contas Saga já tinha todos os requisitos para ser o guardião da terceira casa). Porém não conseguiu ver pra onde ela havia ido. Com uma cara de derrota estampada em seu rosto, ele voltou pro santuário onde encontrou os guardas estendidos no chão, gemendo.

- Ousem comentar o ocorrido desta noite a alguém, e eu terei imenso prazer em dar cabo da vida de vocês.

Saga disse sem muita crença em suas próprias palavras, afinal de contas era uma pessoa muito pacata. Ao chegar em seu templo foi direto pro quarto sem se importar em jantar. Tudo que passava em sua cabeça era: " Eu estive tão perto de ver o rosto dela..." Quem sabe outro dia Saga conseguiria ver esse rosto? 

Tentava tomar o cavalinho de madeira da mão do outro menino... Um solavanco e ele bate a testa na porta do aeroplano... Estava em estado entre a consciência e a inconsciência, sentindo um lábio abandonando o seu, deixando um gosto salgado da água do mar... tentou abrir os olhos mas só consegui abrir um pouco por causa do brilho do sol. Conseguiu ver a silhueta de uma menina próxima ao seu rosto... fechou e abriu os olhos novamente, e viu um bando de soldados...

Quem é você, bela dama?

Acordou angustiado, como se tivesse precisando respirar. Respirava com sofreguidão.

- Foi uma menina que me salvou... Mas por que foi embora sem me dizer nada nem pra saber se eu estava bem? Será que ela saiu correndo ao ver os solados do Santuário?... A toda vez que eu tenho esses pesadelos fragmentados fico com mais duvidas ainda...

No dia seguinte, Saga nem se deu ao trabalho de se levantar. Como era um dia de folga pra ele, aproveitou pra recuperar o sono perdido da noite anterior. Desistiu até mesmo de procurar descobrir quem era a mulher que cantava todas as noites.

A noite chegou e ele foi dormir. Felizmente nesta noite não teve o pesadelo que sempre importunava seu sono... Isso foi muito bom para Saga, pois no dia que se seguiu, ele pode ter o melhor desempenho no treinamento do que em toda a sua vida. Até mesmo Aioros e Shura tiveram que ir os dois contra ele, sem muito sucesso. Saga estava realmente parecia invencível diante dos dois. Quando o treino terminou, Saga adiantou os passos pra chegar na sua casa e recompor as suas energias com um bom banho e uma boa alimentação.

Durante a noite foi mais confiante do que nunca ao local das noites anteriores. Nem mesmo esperou o ela parar de cantar. Subiu no muro e pulou caindo em frente a ela. A linda mulher de cabelos brancos como a luz do luar, espantou-se a ponto de sair correndo sem conseguir emitir um único som. Saga correu atrás dela e quando a alcançou, ela conseguiu finalmente soltar o grito que estava entalado em sua garganta.

- Espere!! Eu não quero te... – foi tudo o que Saga pode pronunciar naquele momento, pois ela se assustou tanto que desmaiou. Saga a amparou antes mesmo de ela tocar o solo.

Levou-a nos braços e a deixou encostada no muro do Santuário. Deu leves tapas em sua face, enquanto a chamava por moça para ver se ela recobrava a consciência. Mas nada disso estava adiantando. Saga se sentiu em um dilema. A deixaria sozinha ali, desamparada e correndo risco de morrer, pois ele como futuro Cavaleiro de Ouro não podia sair do Santuário sm permissão, ou ficaria ali, a protegendo, e no dia seguinte seria severamente punido. Não tinha outro jeito senão, levá-la consigo, e pra isso teria que utilizar seu cosmos. Foi exatamente o que fez após erguê-la eu seus braços, e deu um longo salto parando do outro lado do muro.

Escutou vozes aproximando-se deles. Teria que ser mais rápido que os cavaleiros de classe inferior a de seu futuro posto. Não que Saga não pudesse vencê-los em uma luta, mas pela questão de não poder arriscar que um deles contasse pro Grande Mestre a sua escapadela. Escondeu a moça por entre uns pequenos arbustos encostado ao muro do Santuário, onde jazia uma certa escuridão o suficiente para ela passar despercebida pelos os outros cavaleiros. Saga instintivamente aproximou-se de uma velha arvore es pôs-se a golpeá-la, simulando assim que estava treinando fora do horário normal do Santuário.

- Saga??? O que faz aqui a uma hora dessas???

- Não está vendo?! Estou treinando... Agora sumam da minha frente, pois odeio ser interrompido quando estou a fazer algo.

- S-Sim, senhor... – depois de uma dessas, o cavaleiro de status inferior mau consegui falar... mas conseguiu sim, foi correr o mais rápido dali. E quem entre eles, meros cavaleiros de bronze, seria louco de irritar o grande Saga, o futuro certo a cavaleiro de ouro?

Assim que os outros cavaleiros desapareceram, Saga foi imediatamente ver como estava a sua bela dama antes sem rosto, e agora sem nome.

O dia estava pra amanhecer quando Saga decide preparar uma ceia da manha reforçada. Tudo ficou pronto em instantes. Uma bandeja com pães, frutas, uma jarra de suco e copos. Subiu para o primeiro andar de seu templo. Teve um pouco de dificuldade para abrir a porta, mas logo conseguiu. Ao entrar, depara com a figura da mulher a quem ele zelou por seu sono a noite toda extremamente preocupado com seu bem-estar, sentada na beirada de janela que dava acesso ao lado onde não havia a escadaria, e sim uma espécie de penhasco. Ele ficou pálido ao ver essa cena.

- Por favor, moça, saia daí antes que aconteça o pior. 

- Pois eu pularei por essa janela se você der um passo sequer em minha direção... jamais deixaria meu corpo a mercê dos desejos mundanos de uma mente pervertida como a sua. Prefiro mil vezes perecer com o pecado do suicídio, do que proporcionar um prazer doentio pra você, facínora.

Saga nem sabia o que fazer naquele momento. Aquela mulher maluca parecia estar disposta mesmo a fazer qualquer coisa se ele se aproximasse. Não poderia correr esse risco, pois tudo o que ele queria era poder saber quem ela era e o porque de cantar aquelas musicas tão tristes. Recuou um passo enquanto dizia:

- Calma, tudo o que eu quero fazer é te servir esse café da manha. Não tenho nenhuma intenção em te machucar ou fazer essas coisa que você pode estar imaginando.

- Sei... – ela falou descrente com um ar de desdém na voz - Acha mesmo que eu sou uma tola? Pra que mais você teria me raptado senão o de me fazer mal?

- Se você quiser eu saio do quarto, mas por favor saia dessa janela. Se te acontecer qualquer coisa eu vou me sentir muito mal com isso... – colocou a bandeja na cômoda e deu mais uns passos pra trás, insinuando que pretendia sair do quarto realmente.

Ela pode perceber uma certa sinceridade na voz dele, e decidiu acatar o seu pedido. Quando estava tentando sair da janela, perdeu o equilíbrio e ia cair no abismo se não fosse por Saga que usou a sua velocidade da luz até então desconhecida até mesmo pra ele. Saga conseguiu segurar em seu braço a tempo, e puxou com cuidado para não arranhar seu corpo no processo do resgate. Quando ela já se encontrava ao lado dele, seu corpo estava tremulo pelo susto, e prestes a desmaiar a qualquer momento. Saga ao perceber isso, deu-lhe um abraço, e fazendo um carinho em suas costas enquanto dizia:

- Shhhh... já passou, e agora você está segura.

Ele ao perceber que ela estava melhor, a conduziu até a sua cama para que se sentasse, e sentou-se ao seu lado, passando a mão em seu rosto com uma grande ternura. Imediatamente, ela pareceu ficar mais nervosa ainda. Lagrimas surgiram em seu rosto, e Saga tentou abraçá-la outra vez pra ver se funcionava como aconteceu a pouco. O que veio a seguir o deixou completamente sem ação. Ela o esbofeteou com toda a força que aquelas mãos delicadas podiam.

- Só porque salvou a minha vida não quer dizer que você poderá usar meu corpo, seu... seu...

Saga além de ficar pasmo com a atitude dela depois do que ele acabara de fazer, ficou profundamente magoado por ela pensar tão mau assim dele. Levantou-se da cama sem olhar pra trás e antes de sair do quarto, disse:

- Tudo o que eu peço é que nunca saia desse quarto, nem fique próxima a janela, e muito menos ainda grite. É para seu próprio bem que eu digo isso. 

- Por que? Tem medo que alguém saiba que você me raptou pra seu uso pessoal? É claro que não quer a sua reputação de vassalo manchada o que poderia acarretar em punição. Pode até morrer por causa disso, afinal, estamos no Santuário.

- HAHAAHAHAHA!!! – foi tudo que saiu da boca de Saga. Não que ele estivesse zombando dela, mas sim com a questão dela achar que ele era um simples servo, e também pela falta de conhecimento da figura dos cavaleiros de Athena fora dos domínios do Santuário. Ele teve vontade de dizer quem ele era, mas a moça jogou uma estatueta em seu rosto no momento que estava se virando pra olhar bem nos olhos dela enquanto diria a verdade. Com o impacto inesperado, ele caiu no chão com o supercílio sangrando. Ficou lá, no chão totalmente atordoado.

Quando ela percebeu o estrago que causou no seu até então "raptor", imediatamente foi auxiliá-lo. Saga ao perceber que era ela que estava ali, tentando erguê-lo em vão (pois era obvio que a esguia moça não agüentaria o peso do futuro cavaleiro de gêmeos), apenas a afastou rejeitando sua ajuda.

- Eu só quero ajudar, homem...

- Era exatamente o que eu estava tentado fazer com você... E sabe como você me retribui? Atirando-me um objeto pra machucar mesmo.

- Desculpe-me. Não meço as conseqüências das minhas ações quando estou nervosa... não era a minha intenção machucá-lo. Deixe-me cuidar disso...

Dizia passando um lenço branco com bordados de flores lilás. Saga segurou a mão dela, impedindo que ela continuasse. E ela olhava pra Saga sem entender essa reação.

- Não quero que você suje mais ainda seu lindo lenço com meu sangue. Vai manchar...

- É só um lenço, moço. Vamos, vou te ajudar a levantar pra poder cuidar melhor disso. – dizia apontando pro corte no supercílio.

- Não precisa, já estou acostumado a me cuidar sozinho... bem senhorita, eu tenho q sair agora pra ver como eu vou fazer pra te devolver ao seu lugar.

- Agora age como se eu fosse um objeto que pode ser levado pra qualquer lugar q você quiser. Pois saiba que Nysa é um ser humano, e não precisa ser tratada assim...

- Nysa? Seu nome significa um novo começo... Mas por que sua família te deu esse nome?

- Eu troquei meu nome a muito tempo... mas não vou te contar o porque de eu ter feito isso pra um estranho.

- Meu nome é Saga, e eu sou o futuro cavaleiro de gêmeos, um dos protetores de Athena.

Nysa nem conseguiu esboçar uma reação que seja. Aquela revelação de Saga era realmente de tirar qualquer palavra de alguém, principalmente a palavra dela . Afinal de contas ela o chamou de "servo", quando na verdade ele era muito mais do que isso.

Saga ao ver que havia deixado ela constrangida, e já imaginado o porque dela estar assim, disse:

- Você não me ofendeu. Como poderia saber quem eu era se eu mesmo não havia me apresentado? Alem do mais, não é cem por cento de certeza que eu seja um cavaleiro de ouro, pois ainda tem outro aspirante a essa armadura. 

- Tudo bem... eu pretendo te ajudar pelo mal que fiz. Você aceita meu gesto como desculpas pelo que fiz?

- Sim. – a partir desse momento, os dois se tornaram amigos, e futuramente poderiam se tornar muito mais do que isso se não fosse por uma pessoa que bisbilhotava o quarto.

Continua...

Eu sei, eu sei. Eu tinha dito que nesse capitulo eu iria terminar. Porém aconteceram coisas inesperadas que permitiram mais um capítulo. Desculpe mesmo pessoal, infelizmente ( e felizmente pra algumas pessoas XD ) prometo que no próximo capitulo eu "termino". heheheheheh


	3. Capítulo III

Capitulo III

Dias depois de Saga ter "seqüestrado" Nysa, um certo alguém observava Saga voltar do treino, preparar o jantar e correr para seu quarto. Todo dia era a mesma coisa. Ele tinha uma idéia do que estava acontecendo, pois vivia escutando atrás da porta. A questão é que ele não tinha idéia de como seria essa "visitante". Teria que fazer algo, e deveria ser em um dia de treino do outro. Quando o silêncio se fez presente no quarto, ele voltou para seu quarto e foi dormir planejando o que deveria fazer.

No dia seguinte foi treinar no lugar de Saga. Avistou Shura e Aiolos caminhando e rindo de algo que viram no caminho para a arena. Achou que essa era uma boa oportunidade para por em prática seus planos.

- Olha só que vem lá, um casal alegre!

Aiolos e Shura olharam pra trás, não viram nada, olharam pros lados, nada também.

- De quem você está falando, Saga?

- Tem mais alguém aqui por acaso, Aiolos? É claro que é de vocês mesmo.

- O Saga está a fim de apanhar hoje...

- Eu apanhar de você, Shura? Nunca... vou fazer vocês dois lamberem meus pés hoje.

- É hoje que eu vou partir sua cara ao meio, Saga.

- Meninos, não percam a calma... Hoje vocês treinarão com os aspirantes a armadura de prata... – o mestre escutou Aiolos e Shura protestando contra, mas mesmo assim, não passou disso – Aiolos, você treinará com Orpheu, Shura com Asterion, e Saga com Moses. – aproximando-se de Kanon falou num tom sério – Quanto a você, astucioso rapaz, assim que terminar o treino, quero que vá ao templo principal.

Logo que se viram a sós com Saga, Aiolos e Shura comentaram:

- Dessa vez você conseguiu escapar, mas amanhã...

- É o que sempre digo, Shura. Saga é o protegido do Grande Mestre, e quando faz besteira leva apenas uma pequena bronca, enquanto que para nós, o tratamento é diferente. Mesmo assim, isso não nos impede de dá o troco no dia seguinte.

Era isso o que Kanon queria. Feliz com o resultado, treinou com Moses exibindo um sorriso vitorioso. Esse sorriso só desapareceu depois de algumas horas, diante das grandes portas do salão principal. Entrou, e prontamente ajoelhou-se diante do grande mestre, em sinal de respeito.

- Pensa mesmo que não sei o motivo pelo qual cria desavenças com seus companheiros, Kanon? Por mais este desatino, passará a noite toda limpando cada livro da biblioteca, e assim que terminar pode voltar para sua morada onde terá que ler estes livros. – o Grande Mestre apontou para dois livros encima da mesinha – Esteja pronto para debater o assunto depois de amanhã ao término de seu treino.

Kanon pegou os livros e saiu sem contestar para fazer a tal limpeza. Em seu caminho de volta ao templo de gêmeos, praguejava de todas as formas possíveis. Mas havia outro lado da moeda, ele pensava: "o fim justifica os meios". Sempre fora assim desde que começou a morar no templo de gêmeos.

Caminhava por entre o bosque, a procura do que comer, e teria que encontrar logo, pois estava anoitecendo, e logo não encontraria o caminho de volta. No entanto, ouve uma voz doce cantando uma música alegre. Foi em direção de onde supunha vir a melodia. Não muito distante, encontrou uma casa feita de madeira retirada do bosque, com alicerce de concreto. Aproxima-se procurando ver a quem pertencia aquela bela voz. No entanto não conseguiu ver. Dentro do casebre estava escuro. Escutou passos adentrando a casa e o emudecer da voz. Ficou apreensivo para saber qual fora o motivo para a melodia parar abruptamente, mas a noite já dava seus primeiros sinais no céu. Pôs-se a correr em direção ao bosque. Quando chegara a seu destino, tentou dormir de todas a maneiras possíveis. Tudo era em vão. Sua barriga denunciava a intensidade de sua fome, e sem nada para comer, passou a noite inteira em claro.

O dia seguinte pareceu promissor, pois escutou novamente a tal melodia, e desta vez, ele não teria que se preocupar com a fome. Estava satisfeito, e ainda tinha comida suficiente para passar a noite toda acordado se quisesse. Ele jogou umas pedrinhas na lateral da casa para poder ver se o anjo aparecia, e mostrasse seu rosto. No momento em que escutou os passos vindo de dentro da casa, se preparou para olhar bem. Os passos pararam ao escutar o barulho da porta se fechando.

- Pelo menos hoje você parou de cantar essas músicas irritantes. Vai logo dormir, que não quero ser incomodado por nenhum barulho. Logo terei que voltar ao trabalho... e só terei apenas uma hora para descansar.

O garoto desistiu de esperar a doce melodia voltar a soar. Retornou ao lugar onde morava, um lugar inóspito no meio do bosque. Toras de madeira apoiadas em uma grande pedra era o telhado, palhas reproduziam a idéia de um leito, um local para assar a carne da caça na brasa e uma cuia para beber água. Esse era o lugar onde este garoto de aproximadamente nove anos vivia. Ele mesmo perdera as contas de quanto tempo fazia que estava ali.

Mais um dia se passou, e nada parecia diferente. Foi feliz da vida escutar a melodia que lhe agradava tanto escutar, porém, tinha algo estranho. A voz melodiosa e alegre, agora parecia um suspiro de tristeza. O garoto se aproximou e jogou pedrinhas na lateral da casa como tinha feito no dia anterior. Eis que escuta uma voz arrebatada pelo choro:

- Quem está ai?

- Por que choras? Onde está aquele ser angelical que encantava alegremente qualquer ser vivo com a voz mais doce que o mel?

- Foi você que jogou pedras na minha casa ontem?

- Sim! Todos os dias venho aqui atraído por sua melodia, sem nunca poder ver o rosto de sua autora...

A garota pretendia responder com mais perguntas, porém escuta passos de alguém que estava prestes a entrar na casa.

- Vai embora logo. – disse baixinho – Antes que meu pai te machuque... desde que minha mãe amanheceu morta, ele ficou muito agressivo... mais do que o normal.

- E você? Ele pode te machucar. – o garoto disse escutando ele gritando o nome "Agnes" e derrubando algumas panelas no chão. – Venha, vamos fugir dele...

- Não! Ele não fará nada comigo... vai embora! Agora eu irei cuidar dele, e logo ele estará dormindo...

Sem muita opção pra se tomar, o garoto afastasse da casa, mas não fora muito longe. Ele ficou na entrada do bosque, de onde poderia escutar o que acontecia na casa. Imaginou que seu nome era Agnes, pois o homem que adentrou na casa a mandava trazer a comida e bebida. Algumas horas se passaram, e silencio parecia ter se instalado na casa. Um mero engano.

- Acorda, sua inútil... eu quero mais bebida... – ele passou por um candeeiro de qualquer jeito, fazendo-o cair no assoalho. – Eu passo o dia todo trabalhando, sabe pra que? Pra você ficar chorando pelos cantos, e cantando aquelas músicas irritantes.

A garota acordou no susto, e foi logo providenciar a tal bebida. Quando chega na sala, ela grita "fogo". O pai a pega pelos cabelos dizendo:

- Eu mandei você me dar mais bebida... vai fazer logo o que eu mandei... você é tão inútil quanto a sua mãe era...

Não teve jeito, ela teria que servir a bebida dele, e depois tentar apagar o fogo sozinha. Nervosa, deixou um pouco da bebida cair nas pernas de seu pai. Ele ficou furioso, puxando o cabelo dela em direção do fogo:

- Pare, papai... o senhor vai me machucar...

- Eu quero que você morra. Você é culpada da doença de sua mãe... morreu por sua culpa...

A garota chorava a cada palavra que ele dizia. Isso doía muito, pois sabia que seu pai só estava assim por causa da bebida. Ele ficava bêbado muito rápido.

O garoto sentiu um cheiro de madeira queimada, mas achou que se tratava de alguém cozinhando algo. Quando ele escuta o primeiro grito de Agnes, saiu correndo em direção a casa. Como já era noite, mal dava pra enxergar nada, e então o garoto prendeu o pé entre duas pedras. Estava doendo muito, mas não ia se deixar levar pela dor. Soltou seu pé, e foi mancando até entrar na casa. Havia muita fumaça. Ele cobriu a boca e o nariz com um pano para não se sufocar, e foi em direção da gritaria. Era Agnes dizendo que havia fogo e eles deveriam sair de lá, enquanto seu pai dizia que ela deveria morrer queimada como uma bruxa que era. O garoto consegue encontrá-los, e faz de tudo para que seu pai a soltasse. O homem joga a menina contra a parede perto do foco do incêndio, e já partia pra cima do garoto, tentando estrangulá-lo. Agnes não teve outra alternativa. Pegou uma panela de barro, e bateu na cabeça de seu pai com toda força. A panela se espatifou toda. O homem soltou o garoto, e caiu encima das chamas. Os dois saíram correndo na medida do possível, pois o menino ainda estava com o pé machucado. Eles escutam vozes de soldados se aproximando:

- Vai embora logo, pra longe do santuário. Se eles te pegarem, não irão querer escutar os verdadeiros fatos, e te punirão.

- Mas... e você? Salvou a minha vida mesmo estando ferido...

- Não se preocupe! Eu sei de um lugar que não me encontrarão.

- Diga-me ao menos o seu nome... com toda essa fumaça não vi seu rosto.

- Kanon...

Agnes fugiu de lá, deixando Kanon tentando arranjar um jeito de se esconder. Foi inútil, os soldados chegaram no exato momento em que tentava se manter de pé depois do tropeção em uma raiz da arvore velha.

- Quem é você, e o que faz aqui? – Dizia o soldado sem poder ver o rosto escondido na penumbra da noite.

- Não está me reconhecendo, idiota? Sou, eu Saga... Estava com dificuldades pra dormir, então resolvi sorver um pouco de ar puro quando senti o cheiro de fumaça. Corri muito, e acabei me machucando.

- O incêndio tomou toda a casa. Agnes e seu pai devem estar carbonizados. O que devemos fazer? Levamos Saga para sua cabana?

- Não. Ele deve se apresentar no templo principal, e esclarecer todos os fatos ao Grande Mestre. Lembra-se que o Mestre disse que deveríamos levar Saga diante dele se saísse de sua cabana?

Assim foi feito. Kanon foi levado a presença do Grande Mestre que apenas ouvia o relato do garoto. E quando este terminou, a voz do grande mestre soou fria e distante:

- Suposto Saga, qual é o seu verdadeiro nome?

- Suposto Saga? Não sei do que o senhor está falando, Mestre... eu...

- Pode enganar qualquer um com sua aparência idêntica a Saga. Tanto que conseguiu se passar por seu irmão gêmeo diante dos guardas, mas a mim, este truque não funciona. Pretende falar seu nome, ou serei obrigado a entregar você aos cuidados dos guardas?

- Como o senhor sabe que Saga é meu irmão gêmeo?

- Sei de muitas coisas, Kanon Lycaios. – Kanon ficou em silêncio mediante ao assombro de ver que nada podia passar despercebido por aquele homem. O grande mestre prosseguiu assim que deu um tempo para o garoto recuperou-se do choque inicial: – Assim como também sei que demorou muito tempo para dar a graça de sua presença... Tenho uma proposta para você, meu jovem.

- Se quer me tornar seu servo como fez com Saga, a minha resposta é "não".

- Saga não é meu servo, e sim da deusa Athena. O dever dele é se tornar um cavaleiro de ouro e defender o mundo das ambições e maldades à solta... E você meu caro, não está excluso deste papel importante que deve ser desempenhado por ambos até descobrir a quem o destino reservou esta benção.

- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso?

- Que deverá se passar por Saga todos os dias em que ele não for treinar, e jamais sair do templo de gêmeos sem minha aprovação. Quando chegar o momento adequado, ambos digladiarão a fim de ver quem terá a honra de aderir nobre causa de Athena, usando a mais poderosa amadura entre todas as outras.

Nada mais foi dito, e ambos foram ao templo de gêmeos, onde Saga esperava pelo grande mestre. Seu rosto mostrava assombro. Nunca tinha visto alguém tão parecido com ele em toda sua vida. O Grande mestre explicou que Saga fora encontrado por uma garota, e que tinha um grande ferimento na cabeça, tornando possível esquecer seu passado. Anunciou que estava diante de seu irmão gêmeo, Kanon. Explicou todos os detalhes que deveriam fazer durante o dia-a-dia.

- Bom dia, meus amigos. – Saga sempre saudava Shura e Aiolos com este cumprimento e um doce sorriso.

- Realmente está fazendo um ótimo dia, não acha, Aiolos?

- Sim. Realmente ótimo para ensinar uma lição a um falso e descarado amigo.

Aiolos e Shura estavam muito hostis naquela manhã. Sua surpresa seria maior se não conhecesse Kanon tão bem quanto conhecia. Teria que arranjar um jeito de escapar apenas com pequenos ferimentos para ter forças suficientes o bastante e dar uma boa lição em Kanon. Entretanto, seria muita sorte se conseguisse sair de lá por suas próprias pernas. A desordem só cessou, quando uma voz feminina, porém, forte se fez presente.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Os três olharam para a autora de tão intimidadora voz, vendo que se tratava de uma amazona de cabelos verdes claro. Shura, sorrindo desdenhoso, respondeu:

- É algo, reles amazona, que não lhe diz respeito.

Sem perder tempo, a amazona derrubou Shura com um simples, porém, ágil golpe que fora incapaz de ser visto pelos futuros cavaleiros. Com uma voz mais desdenhosa que outrora Shura mostrava seu sorriso, anunciou:

- Subam agora mesmo para o templo do Grande Mestre.

A amazona ofereceu a mão em auxilio de Saga, mas este desvencilhou com orgulho estampado na voz:

- Sou capaz de conseguir caminhar sem a ajuda de ninguém.

- Não duvido.

A amazona fala sarcasticamente. Saga estava se esforçando ao máximo para dar um passo atrás do outro com dignidade. Não deixaria que uma amazona percebesse seu estado lastimável. Ao chegarem no templo principal, os três se ajoelharam respeitosamente perante o grande mestre. Ao verem a direção que o rosto encoberto pela máscara do grande mestre enviava, olharam também curiosos. Lá estava, a amazona sem demonstrar respeito algum a segunda maior autoridade do santuário depois de Athena.

- A amazona em questão, é Phebe Stoneheart, que retornou ao santuário após longo tempo distante. – dizia o grande mestre com um tom reprovador na voz – Seu humor é questionável assim como seu comportamento, no entanto, sua habilidade e destreza de amazona é incontestável, tornando-a indispensável a frente de defesa do santuário.

- Que terei a honra de prestar meu auxílio em último caso.

- Mestre, não precisamos de amazonas para defender o santuário... principalmente desta que podemos ver nitidamente se tratar de uma covarde com pompa fajuta de mais forte dentre todas.

- Para seu próprio bem, meu jovem, sugiro que seja mais amistoso com Phebe... podem voltar a seu treino.

- Mas a gente nem se apresentou. Eu sou...

- Afável Aiolos, aspirante a armadura de Sagitário. Ao seu lado está o pedante Shura, aspirante a armadura de Capricórnio, e por fim, Saga, com sua cara metade à prova, talvez imaginável aspirante a armadura de gêmeos.

Saga foi o único que recebeu aquelas palavras da amazona com extremo choque estampado em seu rosto. Os olhos dos outros dois estavam arregalados, sem poder dizer uma palavra que demonstrasse seus espantos, mas não tanto quanto os dele, nem o coração de Shura e Aiolos podia estar tão acelerado quanto o de Saga. O silêncio cessou-se quando a voz firme do Grande Mestre ecoou:

- Podem retornar a seus treinos.

Assim que estavam saindo, Saga escutou apenas uma única palavra proferida pelos lábios da amazona: "Kanon". Ficou tenso no mesmo instante. Quaisquer dúvidas sobre o quanto aquela amazona sabia de sua vida estavam escancaradas em forma de resposta depois da abrupta risada dela. Phebe Stoneheart sabia de Kanon. Escutou ao fundo o Grande Mestre reprovando novamente a as atitudes da amazona.

- Vejo que o bom senso continua excluído de seu vocabulário, Phebe.

- Pode ter certeza que no lugar dessa palavra adicionei outras piores, Grande Mestre.

Saga pensava muito sobre o que escutou ao sair do grande templo, tentando entender o motivo daquela amazona saber tanto sobre sua vida. A forma que ela descreveu cada um deles insinuava que sabia não só dele como de Shura e Aiolos. Continuou treinando pela tarde com estes pensamentos assombrando sua mente a tal ponto que lhe impediu de lembrar que deveria voltar correndo pra cuidar de sua hóspede. Nem mesmo passou pela cabeça o motivo que fez seu irmão agir errôneamente de propósito. Sempre soubera que ele fazia coisas do tipo com alguma finalidade a mais do que vê-lo apenas pagando por algo que não cometeu.

Continua...


	4. Chapter IV

Capítulo IV

Casa de Gêmeos

Imaginando que Saga mais uma vez estaria ocupado tentando salvar seu próprio couro da ira de Aiolos e Shura, Kanon sorriu preparando o melhor almoço de toda sua vida. Estava contente com o resultado de suas armações. Sem a presença do seu irmão durante o dia inteiro, poderia dar toda atenção possível ao "brinquedinho" de Saga. Não era a primeira vez em que fazia uma visita a Nysa. Todavia, a primeira vez ficou marcada em sua mente como um boi ferroado por seu dono.

Kanon escondido atrás da pilastra do templo de gêmeos, ocultando seu cosmo ao máximo. Shura e Aioros já haviam subido as escadas, logo depois vieram uma amazona que nunca tinha visto no Santuário e Saga, completamente atordoado. Seu plano havia dado certo, e só restava colocar o restante dele em pratica. Passou muitas horas pensando o que deveria fazer para que tudo corresse dentro do desejado. Assim que o grupo já ia longe, Kanon foi para a cozinha preparar algum lanche e levou para o quarto que Saga ocupava. Entrou sem bater na porta, surpreendendo a jovem de cabelos prateados como a luz do luar:

- Saga! – repreendeu a jovem – Pensei que você estivesse treinando hoje, e por isso não me preocupei em vestir-me adequadamente.

- Desculpe-me. Deveria ter batido a porta antes de entrar. Mas é que as vezes me esqueço que não estou mais sozinho nesta casa.

Kanon se mostrou muito mais educado e gentil do que fora em toda sua vida. Ao terminar de falar, saiu do quarto indicando que esperaria do lado de fora até ter permissão de entrar novamente. Recordando como ela estava vestida sorriu malicioso e cheio de segundas intenções. Aquele corpo esbelto coberto apenas por uma camisa de Saga parecia muito sensual naquela posição em que se encontrava. Com o corpo curvado para apanhar as peles de animais que serviam de cama para seu irmão era um convite explicito a luxuria e fantasias mais intimas de dois corpos.

- Pode entrar agora, Saga. – assim que Kanon o fez, sorriu docemente – Não que eu tenha algo contra, afinal a casa é sua, mas poderia me dizer porque veio tão cedo hoje?

- Fiquei com... receio que não tivesse esquecido de trazer seu café da manhã. – pensou na desculpa mais plausível e condizente com a personalidade de seu irmão.

- Mas você já havia deixado tudo aqui logo cedo. – ela percebeu que ele empalideceu. Quanto a Kanon, claro que não sabia que resposta dar sem que depois Saga desconfiasse de sua traquinagem. – Tolinho. Eu sei que se preocupa realmente com meu bem estar. Justamente por isso pensou que eu poderia estar me sentindo sozinha, não é?

- Foi exatamente por isso. Você é muito perspicaz e inteligente, coisas que admiro muito em uma pessoa.

- Obrigada. Espero que não se prejudique por minha causa.

- Lhe asseguro que não acontecerá nada. Basta que faça de conta que não estive aqui hoje.

- Mas...

- Sem mais perguntas, Nysa. Vamos apenas nos divertir um pouco e esquecer o mundo exterior.

- Você está diferente hoje...

- O que quer dizer com isso? – gaguejou preocupado que a farsa estivesse sido revelada.

- Nada de mais. Apenas acho que está mais feliz que o habitual.

- Tenho motivos para tal, e o nome deste motivo é Nysa.

- Saga!

- Desculpe-me. Eu sou uma pessoa instável o que se torna difícil de lidar. Meu humor muda constantemente, e este é um dos motivos que pedi para não dialogarmos sobre hoje posteriormente.

- Receia que possa se flagelar por ter agido por impulso? – Nysa arriscou seu palpite.

- Exatamente. Pode fazer isso por mim, Nysa?

- Claro que sim. Você se tornou meu único amigo neste mundo.

- Esperava que fôssemos mais que amigos...

- Saga, eu...

Kanon percebeu a hesitação de Nysa. Ela sentia algo por seu irmão, e não era apenas simples amizade. Odiou Saga por tantas regalias e ser tão bem tratado por todos, enquanto ele apenas vivia a sua sombra. Odiou Saga por ter uma oportunidade de alcançar a felicidade ao lado daquela a sua frente, e nunca ter feito nada a respeito. Saga poderia ser o certinho e inocente, mas ele não, não tinha nenhuma daquelas qualidades. Exatamente por este motivo, agarraria esta oportunidade com unhas e dentes, aproveitando cada minuto. Sem esperar que a garota o repudiasse, estreitou-a sobre os braços e começou a beijá-la intensamente. Nysa assustada com aquela atitude entreabriu os lábios para protestar, o que se tornou sua perdição. Kanon gemeu excitado com o sabor do hálito morno ao se afastar alguns segundos para respirar. Voltou a beijá-la com sofreguidão. Sentia que se separasse dela nunca mais poderia sentir aquelas sensações novamente, por isso afagou seus cabelos e descia uma das mãos por seu corpo desabotoando a roupa folgada. Sentiu o corpo de Nysa tremer levemente junto ao seu, ao mesmo tempo em que a viu enrubescer. Tentou conter aquelas mãos atrevidas que passeavam agora em seus seios pela abertura da camisa.

- Não pretendo machucar-te, Nysa. Não há de quê ter medo.

Nysa suspirou exausta pelo esforço de tentar impedir algo que na verdade do seu intimo queria muito. Kanon sentiu-se aliviado por não ter que ser o único a tomar a iniciativa. Nysa agora gemia roucamente diante daquelas caricias que seu parceiro fazia em seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que o imitava timidamente.

- Nysa...

Sua voz soou rouca no meio daquele murmúrio misturado com o gemido de ambos. As roupas caiam ao chão como se não tivessem importância. Kanon aproveitou que precisava se afastar dela para retirar a ultima peça de roupa para fitar aqueles lindos olhos escurecidos pela paixão, não se importando muito com o protesto dela. A queria naquele momento, mais do que qualquer outra coisa em sua vida, e nada nem ninguém interferiria a consumação de seu desejo. Livre de sua calça, Kanon abraçou-a novamente, beijando com ardor e obrigando a dar alguns passos para trás até chegar na beirada da cama. Fez com que Nysa se deitasse, logo após fez o mesmo sobre ela. Quanto mais beijava, mais queria beijá-la a ponto de esquecer de parar para respirar até a natureza protestar em sua defesa. Neste momento, Nysa fitou longamente respirando com um pouco de dificuldade:

- Saga, eu te...

- Não vamos perder tempo com declarações, Nysa...

Voltou a beijá-la e intensificou suas carícias ousadas. Logo ambos conseguiram abandonar-se no clímax da paixão. Tão forte foi a resposta de seus corpos que logo os dois pegaram no sono abraçados.

Mais tarde, o dia claro estava dando sinais de seu término para começar outra etapa do ciclo, a noite. Kanon levantou-se assustado ao perceber que já era tarde e ainda estava ali. Não devia ter dormido. No impulso de levantar e vestir suas roupas rapidamente para não ser pego no fragrante, acabou acordando Nysa:

- Você já vai sair assim, tão repentino?

- Tenho umas coisas para resolver no templo principal. Por favor, Nysa, não se esqueça do que conversamos. Não quero que algo nos afaste se por acaso mencionar nossa aventura em um momento que meu humor esteja instável. Tenho crises de personalidade que são terríveis. Essas crises geralmente acontecem devido a alguma coisa que esqueci de fazer, e que alguém vem me lembrar.

- Não se preocupe, Saga. Gosto muito de você e pretendo fazer tudo que for possível para continuar a nossa amizade como se nada tivesse acontecido. Estarei sempre aqui quando precisar de qualquer coisa. Também não tenho para onde ir mesmo...

- Não precisa ficar triste. Aqui sempre existirá um porto seguro para ficar. Antes de mais nada, preciso lhe contar algo. Quando era pequeno, bati muito forte a cabeça. Creio que tenho essa memória falha por causa da pancada.

Kanon agradeceu selando o pacto com um beijo e logo a seguir saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás dele. Com um sorriso triunfante se perdeu em seus pensamentos: "Nunca estive com uma mulher devido a prisão em que me encontro. Mesmo que eu não tivesse que viver a sombra de Saga, não seria muito diferente. As amazonas não podem mostrar seus rostos, e por conseqüência, não podem se relacionar com os homens... Agora posso dizer que seria capaz de morrer agora mesmo, pois já conheci o céu. Tudo o que preciso agora é procurar Nysa sempre no mesmo dia da semana para tornar verídico a desculpa que darei para minha ausência do treino, e para não levantar suspeitas a Saga. Foi realmente uma jogada de mestres falar sobre a pancada que Saga levou na cabeça para justificar a possivel falta de memória que terei. Claro, eu me passo por Saga, sempre lembrarei daquele corpo maravilhoso, mas e quando for na hora de meu irmão assumir meu lugar, nunca se lembrará pois nunca passou por essa experiência com Nysa. Só tem uma coisa me intriga muito. Por que será que Saga a trouxe para cá se a coitada precisa ficar presa neste quarto como um pássaro na gaiola? Seria por isso que ela pareceu um pouco melancólica ao dizer que não tinha para onde ir?"

Parecia que o destino conspirava junto a Kanon, pois Saga chegou muito tarde e estava tão cansado que dormiu sentado na cadeira encostando a cabeça na mesa da cozinha.

No dia seguinte sabia que chegaria atrasado no treino, mas o que importava era escutar o que Nysa falaria com o verdadeiro Saga. Escutou a conversa atrás da porta, e sorriu triunfante. Nysa cumpriu com o trato, e agora ele poderia vir sempre que quisesse sem problema nenhum. No entanto, Kanon seguiu com seu próprio plano, até que um dia, por pouco Saga não o pega saindo do quarto dele. O erro foi de Kanon, pois se distraiu conversando com Nysa após vestirem suas roupas.

- Kanon, o que faz aqui perto do meu quarto?

- Nada. Estava apenas passando e... – tentou esconder o espanto.

- Sem essa, Kanon. Seu quarto fica longe do meu, e como não temos muito o que conversar, duvido muito que veio aqui por nada. – replicou com obvia descrença em suas palavras.

- Eu pretendia explicar que estava indo para cozinha quando escutei um barulho vindo de seu quarto, mas você me interrompeu. – respondeu com casualidade, deixando o outro aflito.

- Você entrou lá? – perguntou apontando para a porta do quarto com o coração martelando com força em seu peito

- Não porque o barulho cessou-se assim que estava vindo pra cá, e então achei que fosse apenas impressão minha. – logo um sorriso brotou na face de Kanon que inquiriu irônico, desejando vê-lo mais pálido do que já estava. – Porque está nervoso, Saga? Por acaso está escondendo algo do seu querido irmão?

Kanon sorria da cara de desespero de Saga que tentava a todo custo esconder o que já fora descoberto por ele sem que soubesse deste fato.

- Claro que não. Só não gosto que entrem em meu quarto quando não estou em casa. – conhecendo o irmão como conhecia, mostrou-se mais calmo em suas palavras.

- Acho que você está irritado com alguma coisa, e não quer falar pro seu irmãozinho aqui. – Kanon procurou provocar mais ainda seu irmão, pois achava engraçado ver Saga tentar justificar suas ações.

- Sim, Kanon. Não pretendia contar para você, mas vejo que não escaparei sem antes lhe dizer o motivo. – pensou em algum assunto para mudar o rumo da conversa acerca do segredo do quarto, lembrando-se logo de uma figura peculiar que invadia todos seus pensamentos devido a seus mistérios. – Aquela amazona, a tal Phebe Stoneheart, ela tem um cosmo muito forte e controle sobre ler mentes. Só pode ser isso. Ela sabe sobre você e...

- Ouvi falar dela, mas acredito que ela não mereça tantos créditos afinal, o Grande Mestre pode ter contado a ela.

- E como explicaria o fato dela antecipar os movimentos de seus adversários?

- Destreza em combate.

- Não acredito que seja apenas isso. Eu pretendia dar uma maçã a Aiolos, e ela se adiantou pegando a maçã da minha mão e entregou a ele. Logo depois pude sentir que ela olhava pra mim com um sorriso sarcástico por trás da máscara.

- E como você sabe que ela estaria rindo com sarcasmo de você?

- Ela age assim com todos, menos com Aiolos.

- Acho que você está com ciúmes isso sim. Seu segredo era só esse, ou tem mais algum escondido?

- Claro. Por que eu haveria de mentir? – replicou nervoso com a hipótese de retomar o assunto anterior.

- Não sei.

Kanon respondeu reticente, o que deixou Saga muito grilado com o que ele queria dizer. Mas não ousou ir atrás de Kanon para não levantar suspeitas. Nem muito menos teve coragem de entrar de imediato no quarto. Não queria que Nysa percebesse que estava nervoso. Principalmente depois de algumas semanas para cá. Olhava para ele de uma forma diferente, um brilho no olhar.

Do outro lado da porta, um par de olhos azuis arregalados parecia chocados com algo.

Que sorte Kanon teve com esta desistência de Saga.

Sempre visitava uma vez por semana. Mas aquele dia seria bem diferente. Pretendia acabar com aquela farsa. Não agüentava mais escutar ser chamado de Saga no auge da paixão. Não agüentava mais fingir a Saga que nada sabia sobre Nysa. E não agüentava mais ter que fazer um verdadeiro malabarismo para conseguir ficar com ela, tocá-la e beijá-la. Por este motivo, não implicou nem com Shura e nem com Aiolos como tinha feito toda sexta-feira para no sábado ficasse totalmente livre para tomá-la nos braços. Sua doce Nysa. Suspirou sonhador. Estava mais do que apaixonado, estava amando aquela garota. Faria de tudo por ela. E o motivo que o levava a seguir com seu novo plano implicaria num futuro melhor para os dois. Entrou no quarto e pôde ver que ela já o esperava. Perguntava-se como alguém poderia ser mais bonita a cada dia que se passasse.

- Oi, meu amor. Como foi a manhã de treino?

Fazia duas semanas que ela o chamava assim, e isso estava incomodando muito Kanon. Isso estava acontecendo desde o dia em que Saga quase o pegou saindo de seu quarto. será que ela cometeu algum deslize e agora Saga tem ficado com sua garota também? Já não bastava ter que ser a sombra fora do templo e dentro da própria morada, agora teria que dividi-la na cama? A raiva estava devorando seu coração. Se a circunstancia fosse outra, se não tivesse amando aquela garota, se Saga não fosse seu irmão... caso não houvesse muitos "se" em sua vida faria o que bem quisesse. Sorriu para disfarçar seu desapontamento dando-lhe um beijo ardente para tentar dispersar sua ira. O resultado foi o desejado:

- Bom, mas senti saudades de você.

- É uma pena que só tenha sábado disponível para nossos encontros íntimos, Saga.

Aquela frase soou um tanto estranha, principalmente quando o chamou de Saga. Estaria escondendo alguma coisa? Não, era só uma paranóia dele. Estava tudo normal como sempre, e Nysa nunca desconfiaria que tinha um plano sórdido a caminho. Kanon não quis mais perder tempo e começou a despir-se esperando que Nysa fizesse o mesmo, o que foi o caso. Logo os dois estavam um sobre o outro, amando-se como se o mundo fosse acabar a qualquer minuto. O som das insistentes batidas na madeira não chegavam aos ouvidos mudos pelo êxtase. Nem se deram conta quando a porta do quarto se abriu.

- Kanon!!

Os dois amantes interromperam aquela dança selvagem da paixão para olhar na direção do autor daquela voz.

- Saga! – Kanon exclamou com ar inocente de quem fora pego de surpresa. E Nysa apenas abriu a boca sem conseguir articular uma palavra sequer.

Kanon exibia um sorriso satisfeito, Saga olhava incrédulo para ambos em sua própria cama que havia cedido a sua hospede, e Nysa olhou constrangida ao mesmo tempo admirando a semelhança dos dois.

Continua...


End file.
